


Pudiera ser

by PhoenixSideros



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Awkward Romance, Cute, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Whamilton - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: La Bella y la Bestia versión Whamilton. El joven George Washington, buscando a su hermano, encuentra que está preso en garras de una extraña criatura.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Kudos: 1





	1. Uno

Título: Pudiera ser  
Personajes: George Washington, Alexander Hamilton, Gilbert de Lafayette, Aaron Burr, Hercules Mulligan, Lawrence Washington, Angelica Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler, Peggy Schuyler, Mary Ball.  
Fandom: Hamilton  
Resumen: La Bella y la Bestia versión Whamilton. El joven George Washington, buscando a su hermano, encuentra que está preso en garras de una extraña criatura.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Era el lugar más lúgubre que George hubiera visto. Ya de por si era insólito un castillo tan grande en las profundidades del bosque.

  
George desmontó. Había cabalgado confiando en los instintos de su caballo. Nelson era bastante inteligente, y de todas maneras era la única pista que el joven tenía sobre el paradero de su hermano.

  
La reja principal chirrió. El edificio parecía más grande y siniestro conforme se acercaba. Tocó la enorme puerta de madera, y esta se abrió sola.

  
\- Hola – dijo -. ¿Hay alguien?

  
Al no obtener respuesta, decidió entrar. Sus gruesas botas levantaron polvo en el recibidor, iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas. Pudo distinguir varias columnas y amplias escaleras. Creyó escuchar susurros desde algún lugar indefinido, pero no parecía haber nadie.

  
¿Ahora qué?

  
\- ¿Lawrence?

  
Escuchó algo. No pasos precisamente, más un golpeteo rítmico, y vio moverse luz en un pasillo. Como si alguien llevara un candelabro o una antorcha.

  
\- ¡Hey! – dijo, siguiéndolo. Recorrió un pasillo, y terminó subiendo estrechos escalones. Por fin vio el candelabro en un nicho, pero nada más, como si hubiera llegado ahí por si mismo.

  
\- ¿George?

  
\- ¡Lawrence! – George se apresuró, su hermano estaba en una pequeña celda, apenas se le veía por los barrotes.

  
\- ¡George! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Será mejor que te vayas!

  
\- ¡Shhh! Voy a sacarte, ¿está bien? Me regañas después.

  
¿Dónde podría estar la llave? ¿Quién lo metió ahí?

  
\- ¡George!

Alguien se acercó. Más bien, algo.

  
\- ¿Quién… está ahí… mrhrrrm? – la voz era un gruñido grave y profundo.

  
George se irguió en toda su imponente estatura, y sacó la espada. La luz de la luna entraba por una ventana, iluminando apenas un cuadrado en el suelo de la habitación.

  
\- ¡Vengo por mi hermano! ¡Exijo que lo liberes!

  
Lo que fuera aquello le saltó encima, derribándolo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, lo desarmó y regresó a las sombras del otro lado del rayo de luna. Mientras se levantaba, George escuchó metal rompiéndose, y las dos mitades de su espada le fueron lanzadas casi a la cara.

  
\- Mi… prisionero… Márchate – dijo aquello.

  
George retrocedió hasta la celda de su hermano, sin darle la espalda a la forma misteriosa en la oscuridad.

  
\- George, vete.

  
\- ¡No te voy a dejar aquí con… eso!

  
\- No hay nada que puedas hacer.  
Pero George no podía simplemente

dejarlo ahí. Era su hermano mayor, la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, y no lo iba a abandonar teniéndolo al alcance de la mano. Además, había alguien más terrible que ese lúgubre castillo y su misterioso ocupante. Su madre, quien ya se había alarmado lo suficiente al ver regresar a Nelson sin su jinete, de lo que se suponía era un viaje de negocios. Nunca perdonaría que fuera George quien regresara entero, y no su hijo favorito.

  
\- ¡Oye! – le dijo a la misteriosa figura, procurando darle a su voz un tono de autoridad -. Yo me quedaré en su lugar.

  
\- ¡De ninguna manera!

  
Desde las sombras se escuchó un “hmm” de incredulidad.

  
\- ¿Estas… seguro? – el amo del castillo se tomó su tiempo para pensar -. ¿Para… rrrr… siempre?

  
George dio un paso al frente.

  
\- Sal a la luz – dijo, y realmente sonó como una orden.

  
Lo primero que vio fueron una zarpas enormes, rematadas con uñas puntiagudas y afiladas. Subiendo por el pecho, vio que todo el cuerpo de la figura estaba cubierto de pelo café, y por alguna razón, llevaba una gruesa capa anudada al ancho cuello. Su cabeza era semejante a la de un león, con enormes orejas puntiagudas, y gruesos cuernos parecidos a los de un toro. De su hocico alargado asomaban colmillos blancos. Sus ojos brillaban como bronce pulido.

  
La criatura se agazapó dispuesta a saltarle encima. Si no le había costado trabajo romper su espada, su cuello no sería problema.

  
\- Estoy seguro. Deja ir a mi hermano sin daños - George se preguntaba cómo consiguió que no le temblara la voz.

\- Tenemos un… - las palabras de la criatura se interrumpieron con un gruñido inquieto – trato…

  
Se movió muy rápido. Sacó a Lawrence de su celda a tirones. George apenas alcanzó a ver los ojos asustados de su hermano antes de que la bestia se lo llevara sin esfuerzo.

  
George se quedó inmóvil unos minutos. Era lo último que vería de su hermano, y no le había dicho adiós.

  
La criatura regresó. El joven estaba arrodillado.

  
\- No pude despedirme – George aún estaba procesando lo que sucedía, tal vez por eso pudo pronunciar esas palabras con perfecta calma.

  
La criatura, parada sobre sus patas traseras, lo miró desde arriba y resopló por la nariz.

  
\- Rrrrrrr… vamos… a su… habitación…

  
\- ¿Habitación?

  
\- Quiere… rrrrr… quedarse tirado… grrr… por mi… bien – dijo la criatura, y echó a andar.

  
El castillo era más siniestro por dentro, si acaso era posible. Polvoso, lleno de telarañas, y con gárgolas por todos lados.

  
\- No… en mis habitaciones… mhrm… - le dijo la bestia, señalando el ala oeste -. El resto… mrrr… todo suyo…

  
\- Gracias.

  
Llegaron hasta una puerta, la bestia le dio un empujón a George para que entrara, cerró tras él y se marchó.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

George pensó que era lo más extraño que podía ocurrirle a alguien. O al menos eso creyó, mientras se acomodaba y buscaba un lugar para su bolsa de viaje, hasta que los muebles comenzaron a hablar. Concretamente, un candelabro (encendido, maldición), tocó la puerta con gran cortesía y se presentó como Lafayette. George retrocedió, incrédulo, hasta topar con el armario. Este, se sacudió.

  
\- Hola – dijo.

  
De ahí, George se tambaleó, procurando no tocar nada más. Si la cama hacía algo, se pondría a gritar.

  
\- Calma – dijo una voz serena que resultó ser un reloj de chimenea.

  
\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó George, sintiendo que alcanzaba su límite.

  
\- Aaron Burr, señor. ¿Permiso para hablar?

  
Quién sabe si sería el tono de voz, que George encontró este dialogo razonable.

  
\- Adelante.

  
Burr procedió a informarle que eran los sirvientes del castillo, que estaban a sus órdenes, que no, no todo se movía, y tampoco tenía una explicación que ofrecerle.

  
\- La vida es así – suspiró Hercules, el armario.

  
\- ¿Le gustaría cenar? Seguro que tiene hambre – dijo Lafayette.

  
\- Sí, gracias.

  
\- Pan y agua, entonces – murmuró Burr. Lafayette le pegó en la cabeza con un brazo.

  
\- Así no se trata a los invitados. Discúlpelo, Excelencia. En su casa eran raros.

  
Durante la cena, George conoció al resto del personal, pero no sacó mucho en claro, más que sus nombres, y que, al parecer, todos estaban encantados con él. Y nunca había visto un banquete tan esplendido. Fue toda una fiesta.

  
\- Su hermano fue enviado a casa en carruaje – le informó Burr con eficiencia, subido a la mesa -. Su caballo se encuentra en el establo. Ya fue atendido.

  
\- ¿Dónde está el amo del castillo?

  
\- En sus habitaciones – Burr hizo una mueca, algo muy peculiar en su cara de reloj -. Esperemos que no esté escuchando todo el ruido.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

George no estaba seguro de su posición en el castillo. Técnicamente era un prisionero, pero podía moverse por los terrenos. Se presentó la mañana del segundo día en el comedor. La bestia estaba sentada a la cabeza de la mesa, hundiendo el hocico en un enorme tazón de algo imposible de identificar, pero que a juzgar por el entusiasmo con el que lo atacaba, debía estar delicioso. Algunos sirvientes lo veían con terror desde el otro lado de la mesa.

  
Pero el hijo de Mary Ball no se iba a alterar por algo tan insignificante.

  
\- Buenos días – dijo, y procedió a sentarse a la mesa, con toda dignidad. Recto como una tabla, impecablemente vestido gracias a Hercules, quien de alguna manera sacaba ropa de entre sus puertas.

  
La bestia apenas le dirigió una mirada, y siguió atacando su tazón. Tras un incómodo momento de duda, los sirvientes comenzaron a atender a George.

  
\- Gracias, señoritas, Angelica, Eliza y Peggy – George le dirigió un asentimiento a una tetera y dos delicadas tazas de porcelana. Pareció tomarlas por sorpresa, lo que las hizo reír.

  
La bestia gruñó, cortando en seco las risas. Levantó la cabeza del tazón, tenía comida pegada en el pelo de la cara y escurriéndole por el pecho. George le sostuvo la mirada. Tras un momento de desafío silencioso, el amo del castillo se levantó de la mesa, marchándose con un resoplido de desdén.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

  
George lo hizo porque estaba aburrido. Ya había explorado el castillo y los terrenos. Paseaba por el enorme jardín amurallado con Nelson, y practicaba con la espada que le proporcionaron. Podía perdonar que la bestia partiera la suya, porque le agradó mucho la que le dieron para reponerla. La larga hoja era muy adecuada para su estatura. La empuñadura encajaba en su mano y balanceaba perfectamente. Y la decoración en oro la hacía hermosa y elegante. Fue Lafayette quien lo llevó a la armería, y le indicó cual podía tomar, entre todo un caos de metal. Parecía tan orgulloso como si la hubiera forjado él mismo.

  
\- Mire la hoja, Excelencia – le indicó el candelabro.

  
George leyó en voz alta la inscripción.

  
\- “Haz lo correcto” – suspiró -. Para empezar, sería bueno que alguien explicara con exactitud, que es.

  
Tomó con filosofía su estancia en el castillo, como un descanso del trabajo en la granja de la familia. Pero la falta de propósito lo molestaba.

  
En la granja tenía un papel. Y planes a futuro. Aquí podía vivir en el lujo… y el ocio. Eso no era para él. Y aun cuando sus planes no habían sido la gran cosa, eran suyos, y lamentaba tener que renunciar a ellos.

  
Tenía sus teorías sobre los otros ocupantes del castillo, pero nada concluyente. Ninguno parecía considerarse a si mismo fuera de lo ordinario. Como si en algún lugar hubiera un país habitado por tazas y teteras parlantes, y de ahí vinieran Angelica y sus hermanas. El padre de Lafayette bien podría ser una gigantesca araña de cristal. Y el de Burr un reloj de pie, siniestro y solemne.

  
Aunque el taburete que ladraba, y que en el establo se escucharan varios relinchos, a pesar de que ahí solo estaba Nelson, y unos armazones de madera, si le daban en que pensar.

  
En cuanto al amo del castillo…

  
Lo veía durante las comidas. El resto del tiempo, parecía ocultarse. A diferencia de los otros ocupantes del castillo, parecía muy consciente de su aspecto.

  
George tenía ciertos principios muy arraigados, y uno de ellos le impedía la idea de espiar en una habitación ajena, más cuando se le pidió con toda claridad que no lo hiciera. Pero tras la sorpresa inicial, comenzaba a sentir curiosidad. El amo del castillo no era lo que se dice inofensivo, pero tampoco le había arrancado ningún pedazo en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí.  
Su plan requirió de la ayuda de Lafayette para la estrategia y el apoyo moral, y de Hercules para un atuendo apropiado, en color marfil. Antes de que la bestia emprendiera la retirada tras el desayuno, George se le acercó, y dijo:

  
\- ¿Puedo pedirle que me acompañe a tomar café en la biblioteca?

Hubo un silencio atónito.

  
La bestia lo miró, parpadeando sus grandes ojos de bronce, y después, miró a un lado. George sabía que Lafayette estaba ahí, haciéndole señas para que aceptara. Esperó la respuesta con paciencia.

  
Finalmente, el amo del castillo dio un asentimiento con su pesada cabeza.

  
\- Esplendido – respondió George con su voz más educada.

  
La biblioteca era la habitación más imponente de la casa. Techo alto, gigantescos ventanales, e infinidad de libros cubriendo las paredes. Un gigantesco escritorio con patas talladas en forma de garras. George ya había empezado a explorarla, con tanta cautela como si hubiera un letrero en la puerta que dijera: “Aquí hay dragones.” No era afecto a leer, prefiriendo las actividades al aire libre, pero al tener tanto tiempo disponible, descubrió que podía entretenerse ahí.

  
Angelica y sus hermanas llegaron sobre un carrito de servicio, llevando pastelitos. La tetera llenó de café a Peggy, y cuando estuvo por hacer lo mismo con Eliza, la bestia la detuvo con un gruñido aterrador, le indicó un tazón con la garra, y no tomó su café hasta que ella no se hubo alejado. Se escuchó un tintineo nervioso de porcelana. George no estaba cómodo interactuando así con la vajilla, pero a las hermanas no parecía importarles. Tomó a Peggy con cuidado y dio un sorbo.

  
\- Gracias, está delicioso.

  
Peggy sonrió.

  
\- Me alegra que le guste.

  
La tetera y las tazas se relajaron, y George se preparó para sostener la conversación, y resignarse a no obtener respuestas por parte de su acompañante.

  
Un monologo entonces.

  
El clima. Su madre siempre empezaba por el clima, y de alguna manera, terminaba diseccionando maliciosamente a su interlocutor.

  
\- Bueno… - continuó, tras un discurso en el que nada más le faltó describir con detalle las formas de las nubes que se veían por la ventana -, la biblioteca aquí es impresionante, pero he notado que no se utiliza a menudo.

  
La bestia gruñó, cortándolo en seco. La porcelana volvió a temblar, un sonido que le recordó a George su primer encuentro, con todo y el miedo. Aun así, se forzó a enfrentar al amo del castillo. Este aun sostenía el tazón de café en sus grandes y desproporcionadas garras, y miraba a sus alrededores con ira.

  
El tazón. Si no se equivocaba, era el mismo en el que le servían la comida. Uno de los objetos del castillo que no se movían por si mismos. Estaba desgastado, y tenía surcos hechos por las garras.

  
George dirigió una mirada el pesado escritorio. Sobre este, había un juego de plumas, tintero y sellos de cera.  
\- Señoritas, ¿pueden darnos un momento?

  
\- ¿Está seguro, Excelencia? – preguntó Peggy, temblando, y dirigiéndole una mirada cautelosa a la bestia.

  
George no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la pequeña taza preocupada por su bienestar.

  
\- Sí, estaré bien.

  
El carrito emprendió la rápida retirada. George se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al escritorio. Tomó la pluma de ave de su soporte. El mango de metal tenía una rosa grabada. La tinta hace mucho que se había secado.

  
La bestia observó sus movimientos, dejando salir un bajo gruñido continuo.

  
\- Es muy delicada – comentó George, haciendo girar la pluma entre sus dedos -. Cuando llegue a la adolescencia, di un estirón muy rápido. Me volví grande y fuerte de golpe, fue difícil de manejar. Rompí cosas a montones, antes de emprender a moderar mi propia fuerza.

  
Volvió a colocar la pluma en su lugar, la bestia lo miraba expectante.

\- Me sentía torpe, y mi querida madre no dejaba de señalarlo.

  
George se acercó despacio pero sin miedo. No podía permitírselo en ese momento.

  
\- Por eso los alejas, no quieres hacerles daño.

  
La bestia se puso de pie, y lo miró de frente. George se dio cuenta con sorpresa, que no era tan alto como lo había creído. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan cerca, erguido en toda su estatura. Esos ojos de cobre estaban solo un poco por debajo del nivel de los suyos.

  
\- Rrrrr… no… no… es asun… asun… rrrrrr…

  
La bestia se envolvió en la capa, y caminó a la puerta, pisando con fuerza.

  
\- Lo espero aquí mañana – dijo George, imperturbable.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Al día siguiente estaba ahí de nuevo. Y al siguiente, y al siguiente. Y así sucesivamente.

  
La misma bestia parecía desconcertada por su propia asistencia a la cita. George se convencía cada vez más de que el amo del castillo realmente no tenía idea de qué hacer con él. Su cautiverio había sido un impulso, pero no podía retractarse.

  
Solo quedaba sacar partido.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

George puso la mano sobre el lomo de un libro cualquiera, y detrás se él, se escuchó un gruñido de molestia. Volteó, y la bestia le indicó con gestos que eligiera más a la izquierda, y así, hasta un resoplido de satisfacción. Una vez elegido el libro, procedían a acomodarse. George leía, y la bestia escuchaba acurrucado en su sillón.

  
Al principio no era tan disfrutable. George no tenía la costumbre de leer en voz alta, así que tartamudeaba, y pronunciaba mal. Se comía letras. La bestia agitaba su cola como un gato irritándose progresivamente.

  
\- Basta – dijo, agotada su paciencia.

  
George levantó su vista del libro para mirarlo. La bestia se había acomodado muy erguido y derecho en su sillón, pareciendo no solo humano, más bien un estricto profesor, lo cual no lo hacía menos aterrador.

  
\- Lee demasiado rápido – le indicó -. Por eso se equivoca tanto. Una pena, porque su voz es muy agradable. No llevamos prisa.

  
George casi deja caer el libro. Era la mayor cantidad de palabras que le había dicho desde su llegada, y salieron muy claras.  
Al principio, la bestia no entendió su reacción. Pero tras unos instantes, cayó en cuenta. Todo su pelaje se erizó, y abrió mucho los ojos.

  
\- Espera – dijo George, acercándose y poniendo la mano sobre una de las grandes zarpas -. Calma… respira… ¿si?

  
La bestia asintió.

  
\- Bien, conmigo, uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

  
\- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… - así, hasta diez y de regreso. La voz de la bestia perdió un poco de profundidad, sonaba como la de un hombre joven.

  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó al verlo más calmado.

  
\- Son los dientes.

  
\- ¿Disculpa?

  
\- Los dientes me estorban para hablar. Pero ahora, no sé qué pasó.

  
\- Supongo que concentrarte en algo ayuda – aventuró George -. Como en mi pésima lectura.

  
Sucedió entonces algo aún más extraordinario. La bestia rió, honesta y claramente. George se contagió con el sonido. Fue el mejor momento que había pasado en el castillo, de lejos.

  
\- Esto me avergüenza mucho – dijo George por fin -. En todo este tiempo no he preguntado, ¿cómo te llamas?

  
La bestia parpadeó sus ojos brillantes, y los concentró completamente en George. Hizo unos intentos en falso. Es importante, después de todo.

  
\- Alexander – dijo -. Mi nombre es Alexander.

  
George apretó suavemente la zarpa bajo su mano.

  
\- Mucho gusto, Alexander.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Alguna vez George solo aspiró a encontrar tolerable su estancia en el castillo. No contaba con divertirse tanto. Alexander era un oponente de entrenamiento que lo obligaba a esforzarse al máximo, y usando sus cuatro extremidades, corría casi tan rápido como Nelson. Le faltaba disciplina, y George estaba encantado de fomentarla. De la misma manera en que Alexander parecía empeñado en enseñarle a leer apropiadamente. Para practicar, por lo general elegía el mismo libro. Uno corto, lo cual George agradecía mucho, de cuentos.

  
George no tardó en sospechar que no lo había elegido por su brevedad o vocabulario sencillo, si no que era un favorito personal. Tierras lejanas, hechizos mágicos, un príncipe. Lo mejor para evadirse de… bueno, él mismo. No lo culpaba.  
Los sirvientes del castillo también parecían más relajados, y se acercaban a mirar sus actividades. Como Alexander intentaba –y fallaba- tomarlo por sorpresa durante sus entrenamientos. Sin miedo, con calma, George había podido estudiarlo y diseñar estrategias para lidiar con él. Aunque esperaba nunca tener que hacerlo en serio.

  
\- Notable, Su Excelencia – exclamó Lafayette, al ver como George hacia caer a Alexander al suelo, una vez más.

  
\- Se supone que estás de mi lado – gruñó Alexander, mientras se levantaba.

  
\- ¿Por qué apostarle al perdedor? Su Excelencia es increíble.

  
\- Todo me lo enseñó mi hermano – dijo George.

  
En el silencio que siguió, Alexander estudió su expresión. Fue el momento que eligieron unos copos de nieve para caer.

  
\- Vamos adentro – dijo Alexander -. Le pediré a Angelica que prepare chocolate caliente.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Aunque Alexander podía ignorar más el clima que George, parecía complacido de pasar el tiempo en el interior del castillo. Armaban un nido de mantas y cojines frente a la chimenea más grande, y leían o dormitaban largo rato. Se hacían un ovillo uno contra el otro, y George nunca había dormido más cómodo. A veces, a media lectura, la cabeza de Alexander caía sobre su hombro o su regazo, y George se permitía una caricia sobre el sedoso pelaje de su inesperado amigo. Podía examinarlo a sus anchas, como se relajaba su ceño fiero, y cada vez era más familiar para él. Seguía considerando características suyas temibles, pero comenzaba a pensar en términos como “majestuoso” o “notable.” Y a veces, Alexander agitaba las orejas, como si estuviera soñando, o roncaba suavemente, con un sonido más parecido a un ronroneo, y George no encontraba adjetivos que lo describieran.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

La primera señal fue uno de esos movimientos de orejas. Pero en lugar de seguir durmiendo plácidamente, Alexander despertó.

  
\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó George.

  
\- Creo que escuché… – Alexander enderezó la cabeza, y siguió moviendo las orejas. George consideró decirle que él no escuchaba nada, pero sospechó que esas orejas no estaban ahí de adorno, sin importar lo adorables que llegaran a verse - Lobos.

  
Se movió, inquieto.

  
George se puso alerta, aunque no entendía la preocupación de Alexander. Tendrían que estar muy hambrientos para acercarse al castillo, y aun así, no podrían abrir la reja, ni saltar el muro.

  
\- No me gustan – murmuró Alexander, y salió, con canino paso preocupado.

  
George fue a buscar su abrigo y espada. Tal vez se sentiría más tranquilo si daban una ronda. Incluso, si había lobos podían ahuyentarlos. Cuando llegó a la reja, Alexander no se veía por ninguna parte. Solo quedaba su rastro en la nieve.

  
Ya sobre Nelson, George salió en su búsqueda. El rastro era claro, y algo en este lo hacía pensar que Alexander realmente estaba inquieto.

  
Por fin lo encontró. Tenía sus cuatro extremidades en el suelo, y miraba fijamente a un lobo frente a él. Este era un animal flaco, de ojos amarillos, desesperados.

  
Alexander echó las orejas para atrás, y esponjó todo su pelaje de golpe. El lobo dio un brinco. George casi rompió en carcajadas. El animal ya debería irse.

  
Pero no lo hacía, y George entendió la razón. Sus compañeros llegaron en silencio entre la nieve. Ocho… diez… rodearon a Alexander, quien les gruñó.

  
George desenvainó la espada, al mismo tiempo que uno de los lobos saltaba hacia adelante, y caía sobre Alexander. Su espeso pelaje lo protegería en un principio, pero eran muchos. La bestia se quitó al lobo de encima de un zarpazo, pero ya había dado la señal a los demás para atacar. George espoleó a Nelson.

  
Aunque era más un animal de granja que uno de combate, Nelson se portó a la altura, esquivando a los lobos, alzándose y coceando a los que intentaron morderle las patas. George repartía tajos con la espada, deseando haber traído una antorcha. Alexander golpeaba y lanzaba a unos contra otros. No duró mucho. Los animales por fin entendieron el mensaje, y emprendieron la retirada.

  
George desmontó.

  
\- ¿Estas bien Alexander?

  
\- Tengo unos cuantos rasguños – Alexander examinó sus brazos con el ceño fruncido, y sacó la lengua. George adivinó sus intenciones de inmediato.

  
\- Nada de eso. Espera a que lleguemos al castillo. Te lavare con agua caliente y paños limpios. Vamos.

  
Regresaron caminando despacio, uno al lado del otro, tranquilos en el conocimiento de que en ese momento no había en el bosque nada más peligroso que ellos dos. George le dio unas palmaditas de agradecimiento a Nelson, y pensó en que podía darle como recompensa.

  
\- Gracias por cubrirme la espalda – dijo Alexander, cuando estaban por llegar.

  
\- De nada – George sonrió -. Pero para la próxima, espérame. Lo que sea que venga, es mejor si lo enfrentamos juntos.

  
Las orejas de Alexander se alzaron en atención.

\- Lo de hace rato tuvo su lado divertido – comentó.

  
\- Quisiera que me contaras la razón de que no te gusten los lobos.

  
Alexander pensó un momento, agitando la cola suavemente.

  
\- Tal vez – dijo.


	2. Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bailes de Gala y platicas sinceras.

Título: Pudiera ser  
Personajes: George Washington, Alexander Hamilton, Gilbert de Lafayette, Aaron Burr, Hercules Mulligan, Lawrence Washington, Angelica Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler, Peggy Schuyler, Mary Ball.  
Fandom: Hamilton  
Resumen: La Bella y la Bestia versión Whamilton. El joven George Washington, buscando a su hermano, encuentra que está preso en garras de una extraña criatura.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

La pregunta de Lafayette fue, en apariencia, inocente.

\- Excelencia, ¿sabe bailar?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Y diría que es bueno?

George iba a dar la respuesta acostumbrada, pero se dio cuenta de que ahí, en ese peculiar y aislado castillo, no tenía que hacerlo. Saboreó la sensación de poder ser honesto un milisegundo.

\- Soy mejor que bueno – admitió con una sonrisa, como si estuviera confesando una travesura.

Eso fue suficiente para que Lafayette estuviera dispuesto a arrancar los cimientos del castillo con tal de organizar un “Baile de Gala.”

\- Haz lo que quieras – terminó diciendo Burr, tras una larga discusión -. Total. Yo no pinto nada aquí. Solo soy el mayordomo, como habíamos quedado, y me he encargado todo este tiempo de que el lugar no se venga abajo.

Así, Lafayette, ebrio de poder, movilizó al resto de los sirvientes, dando órdenes a 6.4 palabras por segundo, y los preparativos fueron llevados a cabo con entusiasmo. Desde la limpieza a fondo, hasta por supuesto, la vestimenta adecuada, proporcionada por Hercules.

\- Laf, esto es muy mala idea. No puedo hacerlo – dijo Alexander, incorporándose de la tina, con expresión despavorida. Empapado, parecía un gigantesco estropajo.

\- Solo hay que secarte apropiadamente – comenzó Lafayette.

\- Lo del baile. Yo ni siquiera sé bailar.

\- En ese caso – dijo Lafayette tranquilamente -. Debe dejar que Su Excelencia se ocupe de todo.

Alexander volvió a sentarse en la tina. Pensativo, empujó la espuma de un lado a otro con la garra.

\- No creo que él-

\- ¿Vas a desperdiciar el esfuerzo de todos? – lo interrumpió Lafayette -. ¿Cómo el de Hercules con tu traje? Créeme que no fue nada fácil, ni siquiera para él.

\- Eso no fue justo – se quejó Alexander.

\- Y no lo siento. Solo inténtalo. No desperdicies tu oportunidad.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

George se admiró al ver el resultado el día de la fiesta. El personal se había esforzado en no dejar una sola mota de polvo. Todo lo que podía brillar, cegaba la vista. Había velas, por todas partes, quitando un poco lo lúgubre a las estatuas, haciéndolas lucir incluso interesantes.

Hercules le proporcionó un traje de gala azul con botones y bordados dorados. Nunca se había sentido más elegante. Pero el verdadero logro era el traje de Alexander. Podrían ser kilómetros de tela verde, pero se veía bien. En realidad era una criatura de cuento. De uno menos siniestro de lo que parecía al principio.

\- Buenas noches – saludó Alexander con una digna reverencia. George correspondió y pasaron al comedor.

El asunto de la comida había sido un tanto espinoso.

\- Solo lo hacía para molestarte – confesó Alexander, sobre su manera de atacar el tazón.

Pero los cubiertos no le eran tan fáciles de manejar, y consideraba que usar un cucharon para sopa lo haría ver ridículo, así que llegaron a un acuerdo. Ambos beberían directamente de sus respectivos tazones, y Alexander tenía permiso para tomar cosas con las manos, siempre que procurara hacerlo con pulcritud. Lafayette diseñó un menú adecuado.

La orquesta tocó de manera discreta pero agradable desde el principio de la velada. Para cuando terminaron de cenar, comenzó a sonar un vals. George se puso de pie, y le ofreció la mano a Alexander.

\- ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

La mirada de Alexander estuvo llena de miedo, y George se preguntó la razón. Pero tendió la garra con suavidad, y se dejó guiar hasta la pista de baile.

\- No quiero pisarlo – dijo Alexander.

\- Iremos despacio – George le ayudó con la postura -. Además, traigo botas resistentes.

Alexander se relajó un poco con la pequeña broma, y comenzó a dejarse ir al ritmo de la música, con la guía de George.

\- Es muy bueno – dijo, después de un rato.

\- También depende de la pareja.

Alexander resopló.

\- Yo nunca había bailado. Nadie… - se interrumpió, y bajó la mirada.

\- Entonces, se te da naturalmente – dijo George, y lo hizo dar la vuelta con fluidez.

Pudieron haber seguido toda la noche. Cuando hicieron un alto, salieron a la terraza para sentarse.

\- Es una gran noche – dijo George.

\- Si… - susurró Alexander, mirando las estrellas en el cielo -. ¿Es cierto que puedes guiarte con ellas? Nunca he averiguado como.

Parecía triste de repente. George lo atrajo con un brazo, y lo mantuvo recargado contra su hombro.

\- Tal vez en la biblioteca encontremos un libro al respecto.

\- ¿A ti… te gusta… la biblioteca?

\- Lo he pasado muy bien ahí – respondió George, sonriendo.

\- ¿Y te gusta… vivir aquí? – Alexander movió la cabeza para mirarlo.

George suspiró y miró sus alrededores.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Hay un pero – dijo Alexander, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Quería la verdad.

George se la daría.

\- Por supuesto que me gusta vivir aquí. Me gusta estar contigo… con todos ustedes… A veces… No… - el alto joven se aclaró la garganta -. Pienso en mi hermano todos los días. Lo echo de menos.

Alexander guardó silencio un largo momento, y finalmente dijo:

\- Háblame de él.

George comenzó a contarle sobre su inteligente hermano mayor. Como se hizo cargo de la granja cuando su padre murió. Como cuidó de él y de su madre. No se dio cuenta de que Alexander estudiaba sus expresiones mientras hablaba.

\- Pero… él iba a heredar la granja desde el principio, ¿no? ¿Qué ibas a hacer tú?

\- Quería ser un soldado – George sonrió con amargura -. Buscar la gloria. Tener aventuras que asombraran al mundo.

George estiró sus largas piernas y se acomodó mejor en la banca.

\- Pero me necesitaban en casa, así que me quede. Fue lo mejor.

\- ¿Y eso es todo?

\- Claro que no – George fijó la mirada en un punto que solo él podía ver -. Iba a hacer un arreglo con mi hermano, para trabajar una parte, seguro que no se negaría. Aunque tenía la opción de casarme.

A Alexander se le erizó todo el pelaje escuchando esto, pero se las arregló para que su voz sonara indiferente.

\- ¿Ah, si?

\- Ella es una vecina de toda la vida, Martha Dandrige. Es la heredera de la propiedad de su familia. Aun no teníamos nada formal, pero le serviría un esposo, y viviríamos cerca. Era lo más conveniente.

“Conveniente” era una palabra muy triste, se dio cuenta. Y quería a Martha, aunque no podía decir que estuviera enamorado, ni mucho menos. Era significativo que pensara en su hermano, hasta en su madre, de manera constante, pero era la primera vez que se acordaba de Martha.

Alexander no pudo soportar su silencio, ni su mirada perdida, y se incorporó agitado.

\- Nadie debería estar lejos de sus seres queridos – dijo, dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Vete! No voy a retenerte aquí. ¡Pero tienes que irte ahora mismo!

\- ¿Alexander?

Alexander dio un rugido de advertencia, y George retrocedió, buscando inconscientemente una espada que no estaba en su cinturón.

\- ¡Largo! ¡Ahora!

George caminó hacia atrás con cautela. Después se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Alexander se encerró en sus habitaciones para no verlo partir.

Burr y Lafayette fueron a tocar su puerta.

\- ¿Pero que acabas de hacer? – preguntó el reloj.

\- ¡Que se vaya, que se lleve lo que quiera! ¡Ayúdenle a empacar, denle su caballo! – rugió Alexander.

Asustado, Burr se apresuró a cumplir sus órdenes. Lafayette se quedó junto a la puerta, hasta que consideró que había pasado un tiempo razonable, y volvió a tocar.

\- Alexander – dijo con afecto -. Mi Pequeño León, ¿estás seguro de esto?

La puerta se abrió una rendija, y Lafayette alcanzó a ver un ojo.

\- No vamos a alejarlo de la gente a la que quiere. Si lo hiciéramos, seriamos tan malos como… como…

\- Está bien, Alexander.

A lo lejos, George espoleó a Nelson, sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

\- ¿George? ¿De verdad eres tú? – Lawrence lo abrazó en la puerta, cuando llegó de madrugada -. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo escapaste de ahí?

\- Vamos adentro – le respondió, fatigado.

Lawrence no daba crédito.

\- Quería ir por ti – le confesó -. Pero no creí poder sacarte yo solo. Y no tenía a quien pedir ayuda, nadie me hubiera creído. Además, madre…

No tenía que decirlo, George podía imaginar perfectamente el ataque de nervios que le dio en cuanto Lawrence sugirió un rescate. Seguro que no lo perdía de vista desde entonces.

Cuando Mary apareció, y los vio a los dos juntos, sus ojos brillaron con algo que George pensó que era remordimiento. Por primera vez desde que era un niño, su madre le dio un abrazo.

Lo logró, había pensado que nunca volvería a ver a su familia, pero estaba de nuevo en casa.

Y todo iba a estar bien.

Pero no. Dio vueltas por la casa, y la granja. Y pensó en Martha Dandrige. Principalmente porque hace poco había hablado de ella. Era irreal. Unas horas antes estaba en un lujoso salón de baile con la compañía más extraordinaria, y en ese momento estaba ahí de nuevo. Y todo seguía exactamente igual. Por ejemplo, el único cambio en su habitación era la espada nueva. No se había traído más que la bolsa con la que llegó al castillo.

\- Hola, ¿Su Excelencia? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – dijo una voz tímida desde el interior de la bolsa.

\- ¿Peggy? – George se apresuró a sacarla. La tomó cuidadosamente en las manos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, examinándola. Si hubiera sido un poco más descuidado con su bolsa…

\- Sí.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo?

La pequeña taza parecía avergonzada.

\- No quería que nos dejara, Su Excelencia. Pensé que podía convencerlo de regresar, pero creo… que me dormí un rato.

George, conmovido, sostuvo a Peggy en la palma de su mano.

\- Te arriesgaste mucho. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

\- No se preocupe, Su Excelencia. Soy más resistente de lo que parezco.

\- Sin duda – George sonrió.

El joven volteó hacia donde su espada descansaba en un rincón. Recordó lo orgulloso que Lafayette había estado cuando le mostró la inscripción de la hoja.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

\- George, acabas de regresar de ahí. ¿Por qué quieres volver a encontrarte con esa cosa? – le reclamó su hermano al verlo ensillar a Nelson otra vez.

\- En primera no es una cosa. Es mi amigo. Seguro que si lo conocieras te caería bien - George montó decidido -. Tengo que llevar a Peggy a casa con sus hermanas. Nadie debería estar lejos de la gente a la que quiere.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Alexander no se lo estaba tomando de manera dramática. Desde la partida de George, se había encerrado en su habitación, sin moverse del suelo. Pero no era por hacer drama.

El cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para moverse. Se sentía pesado, y como si las energías lo estuvieran abandonando.

“¿Es aquí cuando me lleva?” pensó.

Sabía las condiciones para ser libre, pero nunca se hizo demasiadas ilusiones. Ya se había visto en un espejo. Era más probable que una turba iracunda atacara el castillo, a que alguien hiciera aunque sea una pregunta primero.

George, hasta eso, había sido bastante amable. Parecía no haberle guardado rencor por retener a su hermano, y después a él.

A Alexander le empezó a doler el pecho, hubiera jurado que era su corazón rompiéndose.

No podía obligarlo. Simplemente no podía. George no iba a liberarlo, no tenía caso arruinarle la vida. Que regresara a la granja, con su familia y con Martha.

Sollozó de dolor al pensar en George casado y con familia propia. Ojala y fuera muy feliz. ¿Lo recordaría? ¿Sería un cuento con el que asustaría a sus nietos? ¿Se preguntaría que pasó con él?

Alexander cerró los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba muriendo y porque.

Amor.

Esa era la llave para liberarlo. Pero tenía que ser correspondido.

Nunca hubiera sido, pensó Alexander con amargura. Y no tenía tanto que ver con el pelo y los colmillos. Aun antes (hubo un antes), nadie lo hubiera hecho. Era demasiado arrogante, molesto, hablador, absorto en sus escritos y sus libros.

Oh, volver a tomar una pluma. Quien lo encerró ahí supo cómo torturarlo, además. Tantos libros y no poder abrir uno sin romperlo.

El dolor lo estremeció otra vez. Pensó en el resto de los habitantes del castillo. Sus amigos.

“Lo siento.”

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

George entró a toda prisa por la puerta principal. Al primero que encontró fue a Burr.

\- ¿Señor?

\- Creo que se les perdió alguien – dijo, sacando a Peggy de la bolsa.

\- Angelica y Eliza ya revolvieron medio castillo.

George depositó a la pequeña taza en el suelo, con cuidado. Por fin, se permitió respirar libremente.

\- Mejor ve a buscarlas.

\- Pero… - Peggy no se iría sin insistir.

\- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien – la tranquilizó George, después se dirigió a Burr -. Tengo que hablar con Alexander.

El reloj guardó un silencio ominoso.

\- ¿Burr?

George se apresuró al Ala Oeste, al ver que no obtendría respuesta del reloj. Encontró a Lafayette y a Hercules discutiendo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Alexander.

\- No le voy a prender fuego, no seas absurdo – decía el candelabro -. Es más fácil si te avientas contra ella y la tiras.

Hercules examinó la gruesa madera con duda.

\- Lo intentaré – dijo, echándose para atrás en el pasillo para tomar impulso.

\- ¡Alto! – exclamó George. Hercules, interrumpido en su movimiento, se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer de frente.

\- Excelencia – dijo Lafayette, aliviado -. Pensé que…

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alexander?

\- No ha querido salir y no responde.

George evaluó la puerta. Con decisión, le dio una patada a la cerradura. Un segundo golpe de sus gruesas botas la hizo saltar.

\- ¿Alexander? – preguntó George, entrando. Se le fue el aire al verlo ahí tirado e inmóvil.

\- ¡No! ¡Alexander! – se apresuró a él y lo tomó en brazos.

\- ¡Pequeño León!

Alexander estaba completamente flácido y no se veía que respirara. George lo examinó rápidamente, pero no encontró herida visible. Tampoco pudo tomar sus signos vitales fácilmente.

\- Está tibio – dijo George -. Tal vez…

Pero podía significar cualquier cosa. A George se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

\- ¡Alexander! ¡Responde por favor! ¡Regresé, me voy a quedar contigo! ¡No me dejes! – lo aferró con fuerza contra su pecho -. ¡Te amo! ¿Me escuchas?

Lafayette y Hercules los miraron desolados. Tras ellos, se comenzaron a reunir los demás habitantes del castillo, en un triste silencio.

Entonces.

Un latido.

Una luz.

Primero una chispa, que George vio a través de sus lágrimas, y luego todo el cuerpo de Alexander se iluminó con una luz, incrementando de golpe para después disolverse en polvo brillante, que se extendió por la habitación y bañó todo a su alrededor. Y George se encontró sosteniendo a un jovencito de cabello castaño, que parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente. Nadaba dentro del gran y extravagante ropaje de la bestia.

\- ¡Pequeño León! – era la voz de Lafayette. El candelabro brillaba cubierto de polvo dorado, y se fue convirtiendo en un alto joven de piel oscura y cabello rizado, peinado en un moño apretado.

El muchacho en brazos de George comenzó a abrir los ojos. George los reconoció inmediatamente.

\- ¿Alexander?

\- ¿George? – Alexander sonrió débilmente -. Regresaste…

Alexander parpadeó. Su sonrisa dio paso al desconcierto. Un momento…

\- Eso quiere decir… - miró a un lado -. ¡Lafayette!

George lo ayudó a levantarse, y Alexander se apoyó completamente en él, mientras se inspeccionaba a si mismo, maravillado, reconfortado por los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban.

\- ¿De verdad eres tú? – preguntó George, pasándole la mano por el cabello castaño que le caía en ondas hasta los hombros. Era igual de suave.

\- Es una larga historia – susurró Alexander, mirándolo a los ojos. Como ya no estaba cubierto de pelo, George pudo ver como se ruborizaba. Era mucho más pequeño ahora, delgado y delicado. Fácil de cargar en brazos.

\- ¿George? – preguntó Alexander, con timidez, sabiéndose estudiado. Sintió la mirada del otro en sus labios, y no pudo evitar relamerse, nervioso.

George lo miró a los ojos una vez más, como pidiendo permiso, y Alexander asintió apenas.

Con un suspiro de felicidad, unieron sus labios con beso. Dulce. Tan intenso que hubieran jurado que explotaron fuegos artificiales. Alexander sintió que su corazón cobraba vida de verdad.

\- ¿Fue tu primer beso? – preguntó George cuando se separaron.

\- ¿Se nota mucho? – Alexander intentó apartar la mirada.

\- Me siento honrado.

\- ¡Awwww! – dijo Peggy.

George y Alexander voltearon a mirar. Alexander se separó de su abrazo para dirigirse a las personas sonrientes que estaban en la puerta. Donde hubo peculiares objetos parlantes, ahora había hombres y mujeres felices, abrazándose, llorando, y examinándose entre si.

Lafayette cargó en brazos a Alexander, y le dio vueltas a pesar de sus protestas.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Que falta de respeto!

\- No importa, aun puedo cargarte, Pequeño León.

El fornido joven que resultó ser Hercules no parecía poder dejar de reír, mientras que Burr, casi tan solemne como cuando era un reloj, negó con desaprobación, aunque le brillaban los ojos.

George se dio cuenta de que el castillo también había cambiado. Parecía construido en roca blanca y metal dorado, con amplios e inmaculados ventanales. ¿Cómo eran realmente las estatuas? Seguro decepcionantes.

\- Bueno, basta – Angelica, ahora una bella joven vestida de rosa, dio una palmada enérgica -. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

\- Es cierto – dijo Lafayette, dejando a Alexander en el suelo otra vez.

Con toda formalidad, los habitantes del castillo hicieron una reverencia ante Alexander. Este parecía más preocupado por que la ropa no se le cayera repentinamente.

\- Su Excelencia – dijo Burr -. Permítame presentarle formalmente a Su Alteza Real, el Príncipe Alexander Hamilton.

Algo de la alegría se opacó en los ojos de Alexander, pero se acercó a George con paso firme.

\- Me temo que hay un millón de cosas por hacer – a pesar de querer mostrar calma, no pudo evitar un tartamudeo -. N-no voy a pedirte nada.

George dignamente, hincó una rodilla en tierra, y le presentó la empuñadura de su espada.

\- No necesitas hacerlo.


End file.
